Black Blood
by Vergil Diva's chevalier
Summary: Hei is sent on a mission from the Syndicate to investigate the CEO of Cinq Fleches pharmaceuticals. However, as his investigation deepens he finds himself dealing with a threat far greater than any contractor. M for violence and potentially language.


It was a sunny day in Tokyo. The streets were rows of glory, and were filled with thousands of little angels. The new buildings contrasted with the old, projecting the importance of moving forward while respecting the past. Like trees of wisdom, the city's various skyscrapers reached out into the clear blue expanse above them. The sunlight reflected off their glass walls, making them appear as pinnacles of justice.

Among all the shining buildings one in particular stood out. Though it wasn't particularly ornate, the building seem to glow with a blue hue. It was like an aura of overbearing influence signifying its affiliation and resonance with the color itself.

Be it due to the color of the sky, a design aspect or something else entirely, the headquarters of Cinq Fleches Pharmaceuticals Japan made its position know. It was only a branch of the power corporation, however, despite its presence among other giants of business, the position of Cinq Fleches was strong in this country.

Its enterprise reached through pharmaceuticals to food, music sponsorship, government contracts, and more. Also, its parent company, Goldsmith holdings, had deep ties with the United States military. These mixed business interests and ties with powerful people and organizations guaranteed the firm's stability as a corporate superpower.

In contrast to this enormous force, a tiny shape rolling up to the building's huge expanse seemed

insignificant. The shape, a car, halted in front of the main entrance. Though not particularly fancy, the car's driver was a professional, and served only to transport the more important individual to his desired location.

The passenger's side door opened and a young man with black hair exited the vehicle. In his 20's, he had a tall lean frame and was quite handsome. Though his business-like demeanor exhibited an uncommon trait for such a young person. He wore a new suit and tie, as well as polished shoes. However, despite his attitude and attire he still seemed a bit out of place. Despite this, he closed the door of the vehicle and walked up to the building's entrance as if he were born into the role.

The expansive lobby was welcoming and he walked across the floor to the receptionist, telling her that he was here to see Solomon Goldsmith. Though initially met with resistance, the visitor informed her that he had an appointment.

"What is your name?" The young woman asked him, gazing at her computer screen already.

"Kei Otomitsu." He responded flatly.

Though the girl didn't seem to car, she presumably began dialing the numbers for Mr. Goldsmith's office. He waited at the receptionist's desk as she made the attempt, conveying the presence of a high-powered socialite.

"Hello, mister Goldsmith. This is reception. There is a Kei Otomitsu here for you."

The visitor couldn't hear what the man said on the other end but when she hung up the phone she said that the CEO would accept him.

"Just go to the elevator and take it to the top floor. There they will screen you and then allow you to see him."

The young man followed her instructions; fifteen minutes, bad elevator music, and some over-inquisitive people in suits later he was heading down a hallway to Solomon Goldsmith's office. It wasn't long before he reached a doorway, and as he approached it the glass door slid out of his way. At the same time a golden head rose to gaze at him and he realized the gold was the effect of the bright sun on the man's blonde hair.

"Ah, mister Otomitsu; please have a seat." The slim man offered while gesturing towards the comfortable chair in front of his desk. As the visitor did so he noted that the office was decidedly modern, though a few artifacts present on the man's desk looked to be vintage.

"Thank you for seeing me, I'm sure you're quite busy." He spoke in respect while taking his seat.

"It's no problem. As a matter of fact your visit cuts into my paperwork, so I'm in fact quite grateful."

The business version of warm smalltalk suggested that despite his position Solomon Goldsmith was a friendly and respectful man. His white suit and blue tie served to distinguish him as well, in addition to his youthful appearance. Like his visitor, Solomon didn't appear to be yet out of his twenties. However, also like his black-haired guest, the CEO seemed to have his wits about him, and then some.

"So, what may I do for you, mister Otomitsu? It isn't often that we are visited by representatives of the local Japanese pharmaceutical companies."

"Well, to be blunt, we know of Cinq Fleches' overbearing influence on the world of pharmaceuticals. With a backer like the United States military, it's difficult for anyone to compete with you. As such, we would like to discuss a merger of sorts."

"Oh? I never would have expected such an offer so soon after our arrival in the Japanese market."

"We aren't as committed to individual competition here; if it benefits us to join a larger group, then there is no reason to turn down such an opportunity. With my company's present resources and the backing of Cinq Fleches it would be of mutual benefit to us both."

"Indeed. While I'm sure you understand I can't commit to it at this meeting, I am most certainly interested."

The business talk went back and forth and as time went on they became more friendly than simply business-like. However, the meeting was interrupted as Solomon's cell phone beeped several times. He apologized and remarked on how quickly time had gone by.

"I'm sorry, but I have an appointment with a very... assertive individual who doesn't like to be kept waiting. However, I would like to schedule another meeting for later on in the month."

His guest nodded and agreed.

"I don't want to keep you anyway. Though we should schedule a dinner sometime. Maybe give you another chance to get away from your paperwork."

Solomon showed his appreciation for the offer and they set up another meeting for the beginning of next month. With that they shook hands and Kei Otomitsu took his leave. While traveling downwards via the elevator his own cell phone rang, though for him it was an actual phone call as opposed to an alarm. He pulled it from a pants pocket and answered it.

"Hei, how is your mission progressing?" Asked his teammate, Mao.

The operative's temporary cheerfulness vanished and a blank countenance replaced both of his previous dispositions.

"I successfully met Solomon Goldsmith. Though I wasn't able to determine much from our meeting, I have another one set up with him for next month."

"Alright. Well for now return to base so we can go over everything."

"Understood."

With that Hei hung up his phone and put it back in his pocket. The suit's wool was a bit itchy and Hei noted the fancy shoes he had to wear were rather uncomfortable.

"I don't get how these stuffy types endure such uncomfortable attire all day long. Or maybe the Syndicate just didn't put a big production value on this operation." He mused in his head.

Kei Otomitsu was a cover identity. He used it to get closer to Solomon Goldsmith to see if The Syndicate, his employer, had been right to suspect the man of being a Contractor. A Contractor is someone gifted with special powers but who also has to pay some manner of price for said powers. Being such a prominent figure in the realm of pharmaceutical business, it didn't surprise Hei that he would be put under suspicion at the first sign he might be one. But from his observations the man seemed to be quite normal, if a bit more aware of his surroundings than others.

The elevator arrived at the bottom floor and he put his business face back on until the passenger door closed behind him. His handler or "boss", a man by the name of Huang, was driving the car.

"This has got to be the worst assignment I've been on since I joined the Syndicate; carting around a contractor." The man grumbled.

Huang didn't like Hei that much. No, more specifically, he didn't seem to like _any _contractors. However, they didn't have much of a choice as to whether or not they would cooperate on this mission, so the two just had to bare it.

* * *

><p>Solomon waited in the private section of the building's parking quarters until his limousine arrived. It didn't take long, and he joined its current occupant inside. The dark interior clashed with the white and blue of Solomon's outfit, but the burgundy suit his brother Amshel wore was quite at home.<p>

"How have you been, my little brother?" The man who appeared as in his fifties spoke. His voice never rose, as if there was always some degree of control and reservation behind everything he said.

"Oh, you know; busy as usual. All of the formalities of being Cinq Fleches' CEO are intensified while trying to make headway in a new country."

"I see. I appreciate all of the work you're doing to ensure a positive future for us."

Solomon was amused at his brother's offer, knowing that Amshel Goldsmith was far more busy than he. However, nothing came before instances like this. The event they were driving towards was more important than such petty matters as business.

"Nathan and James are already there I take it?" Solomon's smooth voice asked.

"Correct. Nathan is in charge of the event after all. And you know James."

Solomon was tempted to chuckle.

"Yes, he is ever-prudent."

"I suspect that Karl is taking his time."

"Yes, well... he had a bit of an episode today so I'm not sure if he will be going. In any event, it promises to be a splendid night."

With that the two brothers by blood sat in their seats as the limousine took them further into the city before arriving at its destination; a concert hall. People in tuxedos and fancy dresses continued to arrive, indicating that they were indeed at the right place. The two exited on their respective sides of the vehicle before approaching the building.

Of modern taste, like many other buildings in Japan, the concert hall seemed to be almost space-age in its outside furnishings. Overt decoration was sacrificed in the name of more expensive and reflective materials used in the building's exterior. Not quite like a mirror, the walls' white surface was more reminiscent of a new appliance in its sheen and "smooth" appearance.

The brothers neared the entrance and the guards passed them through, knowing that they were the sponsors of the event and were thus on the VIP list. It didn't take long to make their way to their balcony seats in a private box. Already waiting for them there was James, decked out in his formal military attire, arms crossed.

"I hope we didn't keep you waiting." Solomon offered as he and Amshel took their seats.

"The performance is not for another hour." The man spoke in response, no tone of kindness present.

Solomon was not offended; James was always blunt and to the point. It was part of his background.

"I see. Have you seen Nathan yet?"

"No, he has been busy with the preparations. In all honesty, that's a good thing. Though I suppose he'll make his way here eventually."

Solomon couldn't help a slight laugh at James' obvious distaste for Nathan.

His elder brother Amshel had long black hair, as well as a finely-trimmed beard. In his suit he often wore a blue rose, recently produced in Japan. A silver ring with a shining blue jewel never left Amshel's hand, as if it were a wedding band.

James was a dark-skinned military man with short hair and strong brown eyes. His formal attire was common for the individual and he was rarely seen without it.

With Solomon's white-suited appearance, they already stood out in a group. But given Nathan's flamboyancy, their status became almost neon pink in regards to their unique nature.

Nevertheless they waited patiently much like everyone else in the audience as a local production began within a few minutes and then continued for around half an hour. It was after this that the stage was set up for the next performance, and the three relatives observed the now-dark concert hall with great anticipation.

"Such a building is unworthy..." James mused out loud in a rare moment of self-expression.

Neither the reserved head of a multi-business monopoly nor Cinq Fleches' CEO disagreed as bright lights snapped on, illuminating a lone figure in the middle of the stage. There was a dead silence for several moments, with much of the audience wondering when the performance would start. Then the slender figure standing atop the stage opened her mouth, and the humans were graced with a song more beautiful than they deserved to witness.

* * *

><p>I apologize for the short length of this opening chapter, and hopefully it didn't feel too uninspired. With any luck this story will come into its own as it progresses.<p> 


End file.
